


Again

by bgrrl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's Again challenge.

“Again. Anakin again.” Obi-wan’s voice has that tone.   
That mixture of disappointment and frustration, that makes Anakin want to fall to his knees and beg, forgiveness.   
“Why do you do this?” Obi-wan continues. “Why do you take these ridiculous risks?”   
Anakin wants to say that there is no danger he wouldn’t face for Obi-wan. He wants to say that his master is as vital to him as breath. He wants to say that he truly believes he would die if he lost Obi-wan.   
“I love you.” Anakin says caressing Obi-wan’s cheek. “I need no other reason.”  
Obi-wan feels Anakin’s hand on his face, trembling almost imperceptibly. He wants to tell Anakin that he loves him. He wants to kiss Anakin until the universe ends. He wants to taste the man that Anakin has become. He wants to feel Anakin moving beneath him. Obi-wan knows that his desire is folly. That if anyone even suspected they would be separated. The bond between them severed, so that they would be free of attachment. He cannot bear the thought of that. Obi-wan gently removes Anakin’s hand, avoiding the young man’s eyes. He summons all his strength and walks away, breaking Anakin’s heart, again.


End file.
